


Drericka Valentines Week Day 7

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [7]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Fowl language, Parent/Child Incest, thst I would put that tag up to warn people.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: The gang goes on a cruise, plus no tragedy here; yet. Also please don’t download or copy my story unless I say so, which I DON’T. (There’s a download button and it freaks me out that they would have that button there.)





	1. The Voyage Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t bring myself to sink any ships or kill off any characters so I am doing this on the future maiden voyage of Titanic II. This will have multiple chapters do bear with me.
> 
> AN: Well someone dies but I won’t tell you who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sets sail.

It was the summer of 2024, the Titanic II, has been built successfully and is now getting ready to depart on her maiden voyage. The monster’s were all on aboard as were Dracula and Ericka and their children. 

Ericka was sort of freaking out because she distinctly remembers the horrific story her great-grandfather told her. Dracula calmed her nerves by saying, “I will not die. Our kids will not die. I WILL never let YOU die.” He placed his hand over her baby bump very protective like.

Lucian and Rosalie came flying by in their bat forms. They landed next to their parents, and hugged them as Abraham came up the boat ramp unbearably slow. “I’ll be right there.” His old voice croaking out. The boat ramp started to retract and he flew into a panic, and tried unsuccessfully to speed up any faster.

Dracula growled while freezing him, and then he lifted Van Helsing, up the ramp with his magic. He unfroze him and Van Helsing frantically looked around and finally sighed in relief. “You know Drac, I should really repay you for all the times you’ve saved me from death.” Van Helsing grinning, hands on his hips as he smiles genuinely.

Dracula snorts, “Oh please, like I need your charity. Your welcome, all the same old man.” Ericka smiles softly as she distinctly remembers how the two used to bicker and fight constantly.

Van Helsing lets out a laugh that sounds more like a wheeze than anything else. “Right back at you, Mr. ‘554 years old.’” They shared a hearty laugh as Lucian and Rosalie ran up to their father and practically tackled him to the ground. Dracula let out a laugh as he started to mercilessly tickle them. Once they were distracted, he got up and handed them off to Van Helsing. He slipped away to Ericka and knelt down beside her tummy and started cooing at their future baby that was curled up in the womb like a cocoon. Ericka, rubbing his slick, short, prickly, black hair smiles thinking about how much her life had changed for the better.

Van Helsing was busy trying to calm his great-great-grandkids down. Finally he agreed to tell them ‘Mama Ericka’ stories in exchange for calming down. He wheeled past their parents and told them what was happening. Ericka immediately made him promise not to tell any of the *ahem* monster hunter training or monster hate stories. He agreed and wheeled ever so slowly to his room.

Dracula smirks and hoists Ericka into his arms and hastily makes his way to their room. They were almost there only to be stopped by Mavis who wanted to challenge her dad to a game of Monster Ball. Ericka told Dracula that it was alright, she would just watch in a cruise deck lounge chair and watch from there.

Once Dracula made sure Ericka was settled, the teams were picked. Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, Eunice and Griffin were on one team. The second team consisted of; Frankenstein, Dennis, Dracula, Murray and Winnie. The game started off fast with a fast serve from Murray, Johnny, in the ball’s trajectory line ducked with milliseconds to spare. Mavis hit the ball over the net, Dracula spiked it down onto Griffin’s glasses, breaking them.

Griffin grumbled as he stated that, his most prominent feature was gone. Dracula loudly apologizes. He turns to find Ericka softly giggling as her hand on her stomach caressed her baby bump which was more prominent now that she was seven months along. 

Dracula with water dripping from his soaked body, got up out of the pool. He went to Ericka, then knelt down and putting his ear close to her belly. He listened to the feet of his child against Ericka’s taut belly. 

The game was still going as Mavis’s team scored two points. Murray’s team had four points by the time Dracula got back into the game. 

After several hours the game ended with Dracula’s team winning; the score being 45-35. Ericka was softly snoring as she fell asleep mid game. Abraham had come out with two sleeping young adults, and watched the game as well. 

Dracula got out of the pool, dried himself off, and swiftly picked up his wife and quietly beckons Abraham to follow him. Upon reaching their room and quietly opened the door and carefully set the sleeping Ericka onto the plush bed. While Abraham put their young young adult children on the other bed with a lot of effort, and he left them to their own devices. Dracula carefully laid down next to his wife and soon fell asleep.

The next day came around quite quickly and Dracula was woken up by his adult children jumping on the bed. Ericka reprimanded her mature children. “Sorry mom.” They both whispered whilst she kissed their cheeks.

Dracula yawns and stretch’s his legs before collapsing back into slumber. Ericka beckons their grown-up children to follow her as she waddles to the door and opens it carefully so as to not wake her husband up. Lucian opening the door for his mother. 

She and the kids walked well in Ericka’s case, she waddled to the the dining room where lavish trays of foods and exotic fruits and animals were served on silver platters. 

Platters piled high, with exotic breakfast items. Ericka couldn’t help but order all of the things in sample platter form. The kids ordered waffles. Abraham tried to order some motor oil, because his wheels were squeaking. They wouldn’t let him. He threatened to leave a bad review of the cruise so they basically had no choice but to provide the crazy man with oil.

Ericka just shook her head and put her head in her hands in embarrassment. The kids tilted their heads to the side in confusion. He happily put his oil into his wheels and his oil compartment and thanked them graciously and he promised them a nice review as he wheeled out much faster than before. 

Ericka had to blink twice because ever since she was a child he was as slow as a turtle, now it seemed like he found a way to be faster. The twins cheered for now their great-great grandfather, could move faster. The baby, in Ericka’s belly even seemed to celebrate, by kicking. 

Dracula was still sleeping when he unconsciously reached over and patted Ericka’s spot on the bed. He peered with one eye to their children’s bed; it was empty. He shot up in bed, and began looking everywhere for her and the kids.

Finally he found them in the dining hall engorging themselves on breakfast items. He ran up to hug his wife as he cried. He feared of never seeing her or their kids again. He sighed a huge sigh of relief.

His face went from relief to astonishment as he looked up and down at his wife’s choice of a meal. He thought ‘wow, that is a lot of food.’ He walked right up behind his wife as she started to dig into her HUGE breakfast. Their children noticed their dad behind their mom, and quickly shut up, as they didn’t want to scare their mom.

As Ericka was putting spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, Dracula became increasingly nervous. He cautiously put his arms around her belly and whispered, “Hello, Honey.” He let go of her tummy and began massaging her shoulders.

 

Ericka went wide-eyed but continued eating. Once she was finished eating her fill, she turned around and to the best of her ability; hugged her husband. 

“I thought I lost you.” Dracula whispered against Ericka’s, soft, plush cheeks. Lucian and Rosalie, being done with their breakfast, happily flew into Dracula’s arms. Ericka softly shook her head and softly laughed.


	2. Trouble Afoot the Titanic II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing and new characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Abuse; sexual and physical. Slight hint of incest (eww!)

Lucian and Rosalie both laughed and cuddled into their father’s arms as he hugged their mom. Dracula then breathed a definite sigh of relief. Dennis and Winnie came barrelling in and skidded to a stop by Dracula and Lucian and Rosalie. They invited the two vampire children to a game of racquetball. 

Racquetball is a sport in which, it’s game similar to handball, played on a four-walled court but with a short-handled, strung racket and a larger, somewhat softer ball. 

The twins along with Dennis and Winnie whom were now dating for a few months now, got their gear. They donned eye guards (the ball can and will reach speeds of or above 100mph.), one racquetball glove, a racquetball racquet and a rubbery hard bouncy ball known as a racquet ball. They went to an enclosed room with no windows and the only door was at the back. The words ‘Eye Guards Mandatory’ were in black painted print at the back of the court.

Dennis and Winnie explained the game to them. Doubles is a variety of racquetball that allows four people to play the game at the same time. There are two teams of two people and the people stay on each team throughout the whole game (so there’s no rotation, like in Cutthroat). Majority of the regular rules apply to doubles, so I’m only going to point out the differences.  
The very beginning of the game is different from the rest in that when the first server is out, the whole team is out. After that, each team member gets to serve one after another until both players are out.  
During serves, the person who is serving stands in the service box and the same rules for serving apply as for singles. The non-serving member of the team has to stand in the doubles box (see court diagram on the left) with the back facing the side wall. That player cannot move out of that position until the served ball passes the short line. A violation of this rule is called a foot fault and service is considered lost.  
If the serving player hits the non-serving player who is standing in the doubles box during a serve, this results in loss of serve. Likewise, if during a rally a player hits another player from the same team with the ball, that results in a loss of rally.  
During a rally, it’s not required that members of the same team alternate returning the ball in a specific order, so it’s up to the players to decide on a strategy and divide the court or give signals to each other when both are within reach of the ball.

Dennis served a drive serve (a powerful low lying serve) Lucian barely had anytime to react as he lunged for the ball. He managed to hit it and create a pinch shot towards Winnie, who missed it. Yes, they scored 1-0.

(How scoring works; 1st and 2nd game: 15 points 3rd game: 11 points).

Lucian and Rosalie moved up to the service line. Rosalie served a Z-ball Serve (hitting the ball in such a way that after it hits the front wall, it also hits the side wall and bounces once on the floor, flying toward the opposite corner.) Dennis tried to return it but missed. The score was 2-0. It was the their turn again, so Lucian let loose a Cross Court Drive (The ball needs to go behind you and fly toward the opposite corner. The opponent is forced to return the server with the backhand stroke, resulting in a much weaker return, thus giving you advantage.) 

However Dennis expected as much and expertly returns the service causing Lucian to miss it. The score 2-1. 

After what seemed like hours, the score was 15-13. 2nd Game with Lucian and Rosalie winning this game while, Dennis and Winnie had won the previous game. It was anybody’s game. It was now or never. Dennis had licked his lips as he executed a Crack Drive Serve (extremely hard to execute this drive intentionally and it mostly happens by chance, but it results when the ball strikes anywhere between the side of the wall and the floor and just rolls off.) Rosalie slides into the wall and hits her head in order to send it over to Lucian who had hit the ball so hard that both Dennis and Winnie missed it as he ran over to help his sister.

Rosalie sat up, tears started to form in her eyes. Lucian ordered that Dennis go find Drac. (Yes, they refer to their parents as mom and dad but still). Dennis rushed out to find his grandfather and tell him the news. Ericka was in the bedroom along with Dracula watching a movie. Abraham Van Helsing was also there, watching the movie. So it made sense that when Dennis came bursting into the room without so much as a knock, they knew something was amiss. Abraham was the first to take off followed by Dracula and Ericka and Dennis following up the rear.

 

Back in the enclosed room, Lucian was holding his sister comfortably within his arms to the best of his ability. Winnie could only watch as not a few moments later, there was a panicky knock on the door. Winnie went to open it and in fell Abraham, who was trying to see his great-great-grandchildren, first. He grunts, the grunts echo in the room as Dracula huffed before using his magic to move his body out of the way as he was carrying Ericka within his muscular, long, slender arms. 

Dracula rushed right over, and set Ericka down and picked his daughter up and into his arms. Ericka began weeping softly at the thought of her daughter dying before her eyes, flooding her thoughts. Lucian rubbed her shoulders in comfort as Ericka began to cry into her son’s shoulder. Abraham casually wheels over and says, “She’s perfectly fine just sustained a minor head injury.”

“What do you mean, MINOR?!” Ericka said growling through clenched teeth, as she grabbed her ancestor’s arms tightly. He winced. “I mean it’s just a Grade 1 Concussion that’s all.” He audibly gulps. (IMPORTANT NOTE: If a child has a concussion, an adult should monitor him or her for the first 24 hours. It's important to watch for behavioral changes. Young children, especially, may not be able to fully communicate what they are feeling, so it is critical to watch them closely. Do not give medications including aspirin, which may cause bleeding, to a child without consulting a doctor.)

Dracula groans, “And what pray tell is a Grade One Concussion?”

Abraham raises his left pointer finger and replies, “In a grade 1 concussion, symptoms last for less than 15 minutes. There is no loss of consciousness. We should take her to a medical nurse here on the cruise, just in case and before your wife murders me.” 

Ericka lets go of Abraham, and cries into her hands instead. Rosalie is conscious during this whole ordeal. “Mom, it’s okay! I’ll be fine.” Ericka cries even harder and hugs Dracula as he struggles to hold Rosalie, as Ericka squishes his interior in a death gripping hug. Ericka finally releases them and Drac makes his way, down to the Medical Room on the Lower Deck of the ship.

Dracula bursts into the ward, hastily, followed by the rest of their family. The receptionist looked Drac up and down before asking, “What brings you to the Medical Ward?” 

“My daughter!” Dracula interjected pointing to his daughter as clarification. 

“She was playing racquetball with us, when I served a crack ball serve and to get it she rammed herself into the corner of the wall.” Dennis said whimpering as he knew that this was probably all his fault.

Ericka tried her best to stand as tall as her grandson but to no avail; he was too tall. Dennis and she said, “It’s okay Dennis, it’s not your fault.” She struggles to right herself, being as massive as she is (in a good way; I bet she would look stunning at 9 months pregnant :)) The receptionist gave Dracula some paperwork to fill out while Rosalie was put into a wheelchair as Ericka was on one of those Hospital Waiting Area Couches. 

Their was one other patient, a young adult with a broken leg. The girl was in tears, as she was sitting in a wheelchair. Lucian, being the curious one, cautiously approached the girl, who was maybe 18; cool same age as him. “H-Hi!” He stammered. The girl, stopped crying and looked up slowly and cautiously. Her straight brown hair covered her round, plush, face. Her sleek hazel eyes with pupil like slits peering out of her strands of hair. Lucian was mesmerized at her sudden beauty. 

 

“My name is Sally, Sally Revere Felicity what is your name?”

“My name is....Lucian Dracula. That’s a pretty name.” He deeply blushed. 

Sally softly giggled and held her hand out, “Nice to meet you, Lucian.” 

Lucian shook her hand and asked, “If I may ask, what happened to your leg?”

“Oh that, well um......” She looked around skittishly almost immediately, as if someone was waiting for her to say those words.

Lucian immediately felt the air get suddenly thicker. He decided not to press her further. 

“Well I am in here, because my sister sustained a concussion in racquetball earlier this afternoon.” Lucian said. He then whispered into her ear, “I sense something isn’t right so remember my room number if you ever need to run to safety. It’s Room 146.” Lucian barely even made a sound whilst saying that last bit. 

 

Sally nodded. They continued to chat nonchalantly as Rosalie was finally admitted into the hospital and examined. It turns out that she had a Grade I Concussion. The doctor advised her to get some rest and discharged her. 

Sally bid farewell to Lucian and his family as they left; before she begrudgingly made her way to Room 274. She quietly opened the door. She jumped when a harsh, gruff voice spoke through the pitch black.

“Sally, why the hell did you take so damn fucking long?!” A deep gruff voice brutally asked. 

The figure staggering to his full height; roughly around 6’ 4” squinting his eyes at his so-called daughter. He moved swiftly, and grasped her hair tightly in his grip demanding an answer. “Well?!”

Sally almost gagged, his breath was drenched with alcohol. “Well I was surveying the area, sir.” 

“Good Girl, soon this pathetic cruise ship will end in tragedy and we will be the only survivors.” Sally softly gasped. Her father noticed and retorted, “What’s so damn important that you would want to save it? Don’t tell me that you have grown to care about those wretched things.” He sharply pointed to a portrait of a monster and a human, holding hands. He continued, “We, are far superior to them all and their puny little lives.” 

“Now give me some of your energy child, you know that I can’t regenerate my energy as damn fast as you.” (I am not putting this content in here but there is only one word to describe it: incest)

“Good girl.” Was all Sally heard before the dim light faded to black.


	3. The big Reveal........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are revealed, and Lucian gets really overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I had some emotional issues I had to deal with but here you go.

The next morning, Sally was tasked with getting information about every single passenger on the cruise. She was just about done when she ran into Lucian and his family. Lucian waved to her, “Hey Sally! Where did your cast go?” ‘Oh crap!’ Sally facepalmed. “Um well, after you guys left I was seen and they took my cast off, and now I have a clean bill of health.” She lied through her teeth. 

“Hey mom, dad, this is Sally, the girl I was talking to you about!” Lucian blurted out a little bit louder than she would’ve liked. Ericka with the help of Dracula knelt down a little bit to Sally’s level. “Hello, I’m Lucian and Rosalie’s mother, nice to meet you.” 

“I’m their father.” Dracula blurted giddily. 

Dennis said, “I’m their uncle. Winnie, here is their Aunt-to-be.” Winnie looked shocked at Dennis as he got down on one knee and proposed to his zing. She violently tackled him and said, “Yes!” Abraham wheels right up and states, “Pleased to meet you I am Abraham Van Helsing.” 

Lucian’s eyes glossed over with a pinkish-purplish hue as his eyes sparkled. Dracula noticed and tried not to laugh. Sally also noticed, and was confused. Lucian started to giggle softly as he had a very similar looking face to his dad when he first zinged with his mother. 

“Eh-doobie-day-shoobie-day!” Lucian manages to garble out through his curvy smile. Ericka brought a hand to her mouth in order not to full blown laugh. Sally was now even more confused than before. She starts to back up when Lucian snaps out of it. 

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.” He says embarrassingly. Sally nods not completely understanding of the situation. Dracula whispered in her ear what it meant, and her eyes widened. She started crying because her father would not be pleased in the slightest with this new development. 

Ericka backhanded her husband on the cheek; hard, “What did you do?!” She yelled in shock. 

Lucian carefully crawls towards her and comforts her in an embrace. She nuzzles his head as her crying turns into whimpers. Lucian then uses one of his ultra rare abilities; memory observation (it’s a new one)(he still has his old powers). He took one look, into Sally’s mind and became engulfed with rage. He roared as his pupils dilated fully. His fangs got longer, his hair stood on edge. His dark form had emerged. Dracula was utterly terrified because they only time he had witnessed a vampire’s dark form was when his father showed him how to conjure his dark form. 

Sally was absolutely terrified, who knew vampires were this scary. Ericka went to go stand beside her and she hugged her. “Shush......, it’s okay.” She soothes her; smoothing down her hair in the process.   
Sally calms down. The baby kicked as well as if in reassurance. Sally puts her head to her belly, “Hmm, a baby girl.” Sally begins to purr unaware that her actions have gravely upset her father.

Somewhere deep in the rooms of the ship, a monster of sorts was prowling around looking for something to kill. He pride open the door to a room. At last he found something or rather someone. That someone screamed as he cowardly sat in a corner. “You know that I didn’t want to do this but my daughter gives me no choice.” A final scream was heard, a bloodcurdling scream at that. Before blood painted the inside of the room. Fangs poking out of his mouth he smiles a toothy smile as he went back to sleep in his room. 

Lucian sensed a murder has been committed by Sally’s father. He was about to rage but then he noticed how frightened everyone was, especially how Sally looked. He changed back to his normal self. He slowly tried to approach Sally, who only cowered in fear. He stopped in his tracks and started freaking out, ‘Oh, crap! I definitely blew it.’ He frantically thought. Dracula came up to him and put an arm around his son, to calm him down. Lucian began to purr softly into his father’s chest. 

Ericka then suddenly felt empty as if something had just vanished, she immediately gasped, “Rosalie!” Lucian gasped as he flew at top speed to their room. Claw marks were on the door, in plain sight. He cautiously opened the door to find his little sister, laying in her own blood. Ericka violently gasped, and proceeded to faint, luckily Dracula caught her just in time. Lucian moves closer to his supposedly dead sister. He weeps, and noticed Sally, he hisses at her with his fangs bare. Dracula puts his hand on Sally’s shoulder, “I think it’s best if you go.” 

“But I can-“ Dracula shushed her.

“Heal her.” She faintly whispered. She sadly walked out the door when Ericka stops her, apparently she just fell over in shock and didn’t faint. Ericka softly asks, “Can you heal her?”

“I’ll try, but I know I can.” Sally’s eyes glow a bright golden color as heavenly light was cast into Rosalie’s body. Sally’s scales were barely visible, as she brings her back to life. Rosalie’s body is lifted into the air and she finally starts coughing. 

Lucian got chills just from watching her, did he really zing with a dragon. Ericka and Dracula, mouths open, agape, were practically frozen. 

Rosalie was set down on the bed. Sally or should I say; Furmirth; the Life Giver, was now drained of energy. She collapsed onto the the floor. Fortunately there was a way, to replenish ones energy. Through sexual intercourse. Though it makes sense as to why Sally’s father doesn’t gain as much energy. It’s really in the power of love, which her father showed little to none at all.

Lucian understood and pulled his father and mother aside, “Umm, the only way to replenish her energy is to have sex with her is that okay?” 

They looked at one another several times before agreeing with Lucian. They took Rosalie out and left. Lucian locks the door so that Sally’s bastard of a father doesn’t come in again. Sally blushed hard as Lucian began to get hard. Lucian briefly described how a zing works. They got down to business.

Afterwards, Lucian was feeling quite a bit dazed from his first time especially with a dragon. Sally, or Furmirth, was all out for him. She had golden yellow eyes, gold scales, green whiskers, and long red horns. Lucian proved to her just how much he loved her, that night, no matter what she looked like.


	4. A Heated Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle waged between vampire and dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late end of the year, stuff so I’ll pretty much put this on hold until I am done with my semester.

They cuddled as their warmth for each other, slowly lulled them to sleep. Their arms wrapped lovingly around each other. Their breaths in sync.

Dracula and Ericka were busy cuddling Rosalie who was as healthy as a sixteen year old vampire could be. She embraced her parents; crying as she tried to tell them what happened. They shushed her and rubbed her head in comfort.

Johnny and Mavis, heard what happened from Dennis and Winnie. They were so relieved that Sally saved their granddaughters life, but they pondered, “How?” 

Ericka was cuddling her daughter when she started getting false contractions. She put a hand on her belly front. The pain was strong but immediately started getting weaker and weaker. These are known as Braxton Hick’s. Otherwise known as, false labor, so the body knows exactly what to do when giving birth. Dracula rubbed Ericka’s back as she took approximately thirty seconds to get done with a false contraction. 

Rosalie got down and put her ear to her mother’s stomach as the fetus’s feet hit the vaginal wall. Rosalie squeals in delight. Ericka leans back into Drac. Dracula massaging her shoulders. Rosalie leans forward and rests her head lightly on her mother’s lap. The contractions had stopped.

Lucian and Sally woke up several hours later. They were well rejuvenated, stretching their arms above their heads. They looked at each other and pecked each other on the lips. 

“So you don’t care if I am a dragon....?” The dragon whimpers.

“Hey, monster, human, unicorn, or dragon......it does not matter to me.” Lucian quoted his father blushing at that last part. 

Meanwhile, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was the father of Furmirth. He was also a dragon. His human form sported a mustache, that was thin and it was the classic Dali mustache. It curved upward like whiskers on a dragon. His head was square with piercing blood red eyes. His nose was small. 

His name was Uddreodon, it means the Evil One. His human name was Felicius Verullus. Rightfully named, he conquered his enemies and always got what he wanted, however this time he was going to be in for a surprise.

Lucian and Sally got up and stretched and and got dressed as they were practically naked. They blushed and walked out of Lucian’s families’ room. They were greeted by Mavis and Johnny as well as Winnie and Dennis. 

I am Mavis and Johnny introduced themselves. Sally extended her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you guys.”

Mavis and Johnny asked how she was able to heal Rosalie. She explained, “I’m a dragon, I have healing abilities.” Mavis and Johnny were surprised they’d never met a dragon before, especially one with healing powers. 

Dracula’s ears perked up in hearing a high pitched frequency so did Ericka’s. I forgot to mention that Ericka is a vampire. Rosalie picked up the sound. It sounded like someone in need of help. Dracula asked, “Ericka can you please stay here while I go check it out, if you got hurt......” He started crying remembering what happened to his daughter. 

 

“Shh it’s ok, honey, you couldn’t have known. As for staying here, I will stay.” Ericka soothes Dracula.

Dracula kisses his wife on her cheek while ruffing up his daughter’s hair. He bolted to the sound of distress. It turned out to be Uddreodon terrorizing his great-grandfather-in law, Abraham. (To keep it short, his name will be shortened to Udd.)

Udd, breathes hot fire towards Abraham making him shriek like a girl. Dracula snarls and bares his fangs. Udd turns and smirks before smoke rolled out out of his nostrils. 

Mavis, with Johnny following her came across Dracula and Udd encircling one another. Mavis yelled, “Look out, dad!” As Udd slams into him. Mavis grimacing, backed up a couple steps. Johnny rubbing her shoulders to give her comfort asked, “Are you okay, honey?”

“Yeah, just a little shaken, that’s all.” Mavis said rubbing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and began to snarl, she roared and attacked Udd.

“Honey, no!” Johnny bellows. Udd grabbed Mavis by her throat, and started choking her to death. Dracula stumbles to his feet to see his daughter getting the life squeezed out of her. His eyes grow blood ruby red as he hypnotized Udd, to no avail. He ran up to him and started to bite and suck his blood, causing him to let go of her neck.

Mavis gasped as Johnny ran over to her up. Mavis and Johnny backed up as Dracula kept a sturdy grip on his arm with his fangs. Finally, Udd, yanked him out of his arm. Dracula gave a shrill cry as it hurt. Abraham wheels over fast and catches Udd off guard. Udd falls backwards as Abraham wheels out of there so fast that his wheels were on fire. Dracula ran away as well as did Mavis and Johnny.

Back with Ericka and Rosalie, things were looking up for them as Lucian led Felicity to his mom and sister. Felicity’s arm went out in an attempt to shake his mother’s hand gently but she got really nervous. Ericka smiles kindly, as she pulled her in for a hug. She gratefully returns the hug, snuggling into her warmth, as her mother had died when she was but an egg. She missed having a motherly figure in her life. 

Ericka snuggles close and breaths in her scent. She beckons her son forward as she proceeded to hug them then both. Just then Dracula and his posse scrambled into view, fear etched into their faces. Ericka noticed the red marks on Mavis’s neck, and ran to her elderly daughter. She proceeded to examine her neck, it looked like she was choked. 

Dracula was rubbing his sore mouth, Ericka noticed and gasped she opened his mouth to discover that he had only had one fang in his mouth. She cried tears of sadness when she realized that she may never be a vampire.

“Mom, I could turn you, if you want?” Lucian offers. “Not while, she’s pregnant though and especially not so close to her due date.” Dracula warns, his voice slightly muffled. 

“Well I could heal you, Mr. Dracula sir.” Felicity’s voice piped up.

“Oh, please call me Drac, and sure it will be hard to feed like this.” Drac stated. 

Felicity began her healing ritual process, her body began to get covered in her golden scales as her horns started to emerge. She took a deep breath as Dracula felt a new fang pop down into his mouth. He was so giddy, he scooped up Ericka and danced around. 

Felicity came down only for Lucian to catch her in his arms, she immediately blushed. He slowly began leaning towards her lips and puckering his lips. She began leaning in as well, soon their lips met with fiery passion. 

Mavis’s neck was swollen so Johnny went to go get some ice. Soon he was back with a bag full of ice, he pressed it to her neck.

She grimaced at the cold but soon she embraced it, as it soothed her neck. Dracula began making out with Ericka, their tongues dancing around each other’s mouths. Lucian and Felicity pulled away and rested their foreheads together. 

Udd stumbling to his feet, grumbling about his utterly humiliating experience. He then noticed a fang protruding from his arm, he plucked it out with not so much as a flinch he grinned maniacally as he pocketed the fang away and made for his room.


	5. A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dracula family gets a new addition plus Udd starts his evil plan. Sorry this is late. Next chapter will be really long or I might have 8 (eight is epilogue) chapters total.

Udd began mapping out his master plan, first target the miserable humans, then the monsters. His strategy was to target, Johnny last as he had connections to the monsters. He would target women and children first as they were in his eyes practically as weak as a mouse, followed by the male humans. Little did he know, that Lucian was a very powerful vampire who would stop at nothing to save every innocent life. But could he save everyone?

The following evening, Udd slithered up to an unexpecting families’ door, he knocked, the door opened. He slithered in, the women was baffled to say the least. She closed the door and locked it only to turn around to notice Udd eating her children, his dragon form was black and red with brown horns, a Dali mustache sporting on his face. A big dragon easily taking up more than half the room. He just as quickly pounced on her, and bit into her flesh. The final sound was a blood curdling scream.

In the next room, a family slept again he repeated this pattern until he felt full. He retired to his room. Lucian awoke with a start, he was sweating as he lay beside his zing, Felicity. She awoke too. Lucian uses his vision to see into the past, what he saw made him shudder in utter grief. Those poor families were practically eaten or maimed, and left to die. 

Lucian began sobbing loudly, Felicity calmed him down, with soft purring. Now quietly sobbing he hugged her firmly. They soon began talking about the future, whether they could biologically have children or adopt them.  
It didn’t matter, that Lucian had been the one to zing, he would protect her with his own life. 

Ericka’s stomach started to become painful for her as she awoke from her slumber. She sprang up in bed holding her stomach in pain, she grunts. Lucian looks over at his mom in worry, so does Felicity. 

“Hey mom, are you going to be alright?” Lucian asked in a very concerned tone. Ericka glances over in pain at her son and shakes her head, sideways. She whispered back, “I think I might have gone into labor.” She huffed.

Lucian motions for Felicity to help him get his mom to the hospital on deck. Lucian managed to lift his mother in his two arms without difficulties but had Felicity open doors for him as he went. They closed the door and locked the door and made their way to the maternity ward.

Once there, they got Ericka into a wheelchair, then Lucian asked Felicity to get his father and bring him to the hospital. He tossed her the room key as Ericka was given a blood sugar glucose test. They pricked her finger and it hurt like hell. 

Felicity quietly and quickly sped away to their room. She opened the door to find Dracula awake frantically searching for his wife. He spotted her and lifted her up with magic.

“Where......is.......my.......wife What......have......you.......done.......with........her?” Dracula said between clenched teeth, he was seething in anger.

He started to choke her when Lucian burst into the open door. He spotted her in the clutches of his dad. He began to go into his dark form, and grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. This freed his hold on Felicity and she fell into Lucian’s arms. He growled, “You are not my dad, my dad would never have done this. By the way, mother is having her newborn today, but don’t bother showing up.” He scoffed and walked out the door. 

As soon as the door closed, Dracula got out of his trance. He realized he was too late, he silently wept. Rosalie saw the whole thing, she hugged her papa in sympathy as it wasn’t his fault. No, he had to set things right, he picked up Rosalie and opened up the door and closed it then locked it up. He then bolted to the maternity ward.

Lucian made his way to the maternity ward, with Felicity in his arms. Ericka sat impatiently in the wheelchair as they came through the doors. Ericka frowns as she was expecting her husband. Her water broke as soon as the automatic entrance door opened to reveal her husband with Rosalie. He set her down gently, Felicity jumped just watching him set her down. 

Lucian gave his father the stink eye. Ericka noticed but before she could ask anything her mucus plug popped. She started her labor breaths now. Dracula rushes forward and pushes her into the delivery room. 

In the room, she was hooked up to an IV drip, with heart monitors measuring her heartbeat as well as one that measured her baby’s heartbeat. The nurses and doctor allowed her to walk around in the room, it seemed to help her distress. 

In the hospital waiting area, Rosalie talked about her dad’s behavior. Lucian couldn’t believe what he was hearing, apparently Udd, had hypnosis/manipulation powers. Felicity just nodded in sadness still rubbing her sore neck. This was puzzling to Lucian as his dad told him about how he tried to hypnotize Udd, but failed. He was scared and protectively put his arms around his zing and sister. 

In the delivery room, Dracula explains how he was hypnotized by this dark figure named Udd. He stated, “Before I knew it, I was choking Felicity to near death before Lucian arrived and scolded me. This is weird because when I was trying to hypnotize him it didn’t work.” He nuzzles his face into her hair as he walked alongside her. 

After a few hours of walking around the room with contractions hitting her every 15-20 minutes, Ericka gasps as another contraction hit, she loudly moans, gripping the sheets as she bent over next to the bed. Dracula rubbed her back supportingly, as she moans loudly once again. As she felt her baby’s head slide further down her cervix. 

She got back into the bed with Dracula lifting her up with magic. He paged the nurses and doctor, they came running to her aide. They looked at her and stated, “Your in active labor right now. Do you want an epidural?”

Ericka nodded frantically as she started to convulse from the pain. Dracula kissed her cheek gently as the medical team inserted her epidural. The medical doctor assisting in the delivery spoke, “Call us immediately if your contractions are getting shorter in time frames please?” 

Ericka nodded, as Dracula comforted her by massaging her shoulders. The doctors left. He then got out his cellphone and began to record the birth.

“Say, hi Ericka.” Drac cooed.  
Ericka rolled her eyes and laughed, “Hi, future baby and our babies out in the waiting area.” Drac cracked up and started snorting in laughter. “How are you doing and feeling, my sweet fang?”  
“Well since the epidural less in pain, but I feel bloated and swollen to no end. But it’s worth it since Lucian and Rosalie are proof of that. Right honey?”  
“Yep, by the way Felicity, if you are watching this in the future please remember that I am sorry. Take good care of our eldest son, Lucian, he was lucky to have zinged with you.”

Dracula turns off the recording but not before saying, “Next time, there will be a new family member. Good bye for now.” 

He snuggled up with Ericka, as she breaths deeply but gently. Back in the waiting area, Felicity started to turn green in the face as she was retching into the nearest trash can. Lucian was rubbing her back in comfort. The receptionist looked over and asked, “Does she need to see a doctor?” Felicity’s head nodded between bouts of vomit. Lucian nuzzles his face to hers in comfort “I’m here for you my sweet wing.” He whispered softly. Rosalie smiles at how cute they looked.

A nurse came in and beckons Felicity to follow her and she let Lucian tag along. Once her weight and height were recorded she led them into a room. After a few minutes and questions later she left to get a doctor. Lucian held her hand and gently rubbed her back. The doctor came in and introduced himself. Then he asked, “Are you late?” Felicity blushing nodded. “Any symptoms?” Felicity nodded and meekly states, “Vomiting and weight gain.” Lucian growled in silent anger. He motioned for the doctor to step out with him. He did. 

Lucian mentions that Felicity had been raped by her father numerous times in order to get stronger, because he was a dragon like she was. The doctor gasped softly, “Are you her lover?” He nods. The doctor sighed in relief, he then said, “We could preform an abortion?”  
“I will wait until she answers.” Lucian says.

They stepped back into the hospital room. The doctor did some tests and sure enough in the ultrasound pictures were dragon eggs inside her. She began to cry, as she didn’t want these things inside her, they reminded her of her bastard father. The couple agreed to get an abortion. 

The process began and ended just as quickly, as it began. The eggs were out of her and in the trash. Lucian nuzzles her and promised to take care of her. Felicity nuzzles into his neck.  
At last, Lucian was now more empowered to save the one he loves. 

Ericka was now pushing their baby out of her womb, it was so exhausting but Dracula encouraged her, Ericka with renewed vigor, began to push harder.  
“Miss Ericka the baby’s crowning. Keep going, your doing great.”  
She pushed even harder two more times and with that half of their baby’s head was out of her abdomen. Just a couple pushes more, saw their baby’s head fully out resting on towel in the doctor’s arms.

The rest was slightly easier as the head was out in just five minutes the baby was born, it was a baby boy, they named their son, Vladimir. Ericka held her baby to her chest as Dracula cut the umbilical cord.

 

After that Dracula started recording again this time getting Vladimir’s first feeding on camera. Vladimir wasn’t crying as much as he was born a vampire with no fangs just yet. He suckled onto Ericka’s breast and started sucking like there was no tomorrow. Ericka snuggles her baby boy close as he feeds. Dracula kept recording the happy moment. Then once Vladimir was done nursing, Ericka asked, “Want to hold your son?” Dracula began to cry as a doctor took over recording on Drac’s phone.

Dracula held Vladimir in his arms as the bundle of joy wriggled about. He started to rub the baby’s cheek against his lovingly. The baby winced once but soon realized that he was not a threat so he began to purr. 

Dracula began to purr as well


	6. Lovers Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian and Felicity finally confess their feelings for one another, the climax is coming (next chapter).
> 
> I’m sorry I didn’t get to this sooner, I had a lot of stuff going on.

Felicity and Lucian were in their assigned hospital room, when Dracula came in looking proud. 

“Look, Lucian I know that you won’t forgive me but at least let me explain.” He started to tell them while Felicity’s head nodded the whole time.

She replied, “That is one of father’s powers.” 

“I’m sorry father, for yelling at you. Now that I know the truth, I regret my actions.” Lucian said softly still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

“That’s okay, you were right to yell at me, as you helped snap me out of my trance.” Dracula said softly.

“Listen, guys....” Felicity trailed off. 

“What is it?” Lucian purred.

She whispered into his ear what her father was planning on doing. With that Lucian let out an outburst, “Oh no he won’t!!!!” Startling everyone in earshot. A nurse came by and shushed him. 

“Oops, sorry.” He whispered.

Dracula tilted his head to the side in confusion. Felicity nodded as Lucian told his father what Udd was planning. Dracula almost had the same outburst if it weren’t for his son clamping his mouth shut with a hand. 

Meanwhile, Udd continued his little killing spree. “Hmm.” He thought as he devoured his prey, fast and easily. “I haven’t had a decent meal like this in ages.” He locked his lips as he continued on.

Back in the hospital, Dracula was still trying to wrap his head around things. “So let me get this straight, the only reason why your father is devouring innocent people is because he’s racist?” 

“Pretty much.” Replied Felicity as she nudged Lucian’s arm to grasp it tightly. 

“I’m scared.” The she confessed.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’ll protect you, I just wish I could’ve known sooner, about his plan so I could’ve stopped him.” Lucian snarled that last part. 

“Oh, and Mr. Dracula sir?” Feli said (that’s her nickname now).

“Yes sweetie?” He replied.

“Can we see the babies?” She asked.

“Of course follow me.” He beckons them to follow them and they do.

In Ericka’s room, she was busy breastfeeding her baby; a little baby boy; Vladimir. Dracula came in quietly followed by equally quiet footsteps as Lucian and Feli, followed Drac in. 

 

“Say hello, to your baby brother, Vladimir, Lucian.” Ericka cooed at her eldest son.

“Mom, can I hold him?” Lucian eagerly whispered.

“You may.” Ericka then handed him over to him. Lucian struggles to hold him properly. Felicity notices and guides his hands to hold the infant correctly. She peers over his side and starts cooing at the baby. 

Ericka smiles and wraps her hands around Dracula’s arm. “You two, look like a cute couple.” Ericka then blushes as she realized what just slipped out of her mouth. “Whoops, my bad,” she rubs the back of her neck, now feeling embarrassed, she states, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“No mom, that’s quite alright, I’ve felt feelings for her ever since I zinged with her. They grow stronger every time I am with her.” Lucian blushes as Felicity gasps.

“Really, Lucian is this true?” Feli gasped. He curtly nods. She gasps and wraps her hands around his neck. She backed away and took the baby out of Lucian’s arms. He tried to grab the baby back but Felicity held on tight to him and then gave him back to Ericka before turning and leaping into Lucian’s arms. He caught her with a surprised goofy grin as she said, “Oh Lucian, I feel the same.” (Corpse Bride referenced you squint). 

Lucian happily gasped before slowly leaning into kiss him, but she was too impatient and slammed her lips onto his with such force that he stepped back. He returned the kiss with the same ferocity as she did. 

Ericka looked like she was going to melt from happiness, she started to softly cry. “What’s wrong honeybat?” Drac asked.

“Well, my baby has grown up, and found a nice wife to boot.” Ericka sniffled. 

The new couple were too oblivious and smitten with love that they didn’t hear Winnie and Dennis come in shouting at the top of their lungs. “Help, Mavis, Johnny, and Grandpa Van Helsing are in trouble!!!!!”

“Hey lovebirds!!!” Dracula roared with all his might. A nurse came by and shushed him very loudly. “Sorry” He whispered. The two lovers pulled away, in shock.

“Geez, dad what was that all about. You didn’t need to yell so loud.” Lucian rubbed his ears.  
Felicity to, was rubbing her ears.

 

“Well, I’m sorry but our family is in trouble.” Dracula said while walking back in forth.

“What?!” Lucian and Felicity said together.  
They then held hands as they raced outside and to Udd, as Felicity was sure as sugar that was where they were.

About an hour before the alarm was sounded, in a secluded part of the ship, Udd took Dracula’s tooth and used it to transform into Dracula. His body began to transform, his head got shorter and taller, nose pointer, his claws got less sharp, his wings disappeared, his eyes become small and black.

“Finally, it’s time.....” he laughed evilly before vanishing into the shadows.


	7. The Climatic Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is here.
> 
>  
> 
> Two chapters in a single morning I’m on a role.  
> Hope you’ve enjoyed it so far.

Meanwhile, Mavis and Johnny and Van Helsing were cornered by “Dracula”. They were shivering in fear, especially Mavis because her father was a lot colder and hot tempered than she remembered. Johnny raised a hand across Mavis to protect her. Van Helsing cowardly hid behind the two quivering in his wheels.

 

On their way, were Dracula, Dennis, Winnie, Lucian and Felicity. They were running on deck towards the screams as the people screaming were running the opposite way. 

Ericka stayed behind as she wasn’t fit to fight in her condition. She huffed upon hearing what her husband had said. “Sorry honey, you can’t help, not when you got a baby to take care of.” With that her husband and he others raced ahead. Leaving Rosalie behind to watch her mom.

When Udd, saw Dracula approach he slithered quickly away. When Dracula, touched his daughter’s shoulder she pulled away with a jerk. Her eyes blotchy from having endured the verbal abuse and crying. “Fuck you dad, I don’t want to see your bastardized face again.”

Dracula was heartbroken, he slumped his shoulders as he scuffed his feet slowly away. 

Felicity slapped her face in earnest. “Now stop that, this is uncalled for. Whatever that Dracula said to you is completely untrue, it’s my father.” Mavis stopped crying and sniffled. “I’m sorry I didn’t know...” she started to blubber all over again. Felicity hugged her with a big hug. Everyone close to her, hugged her as she cried. Finally, she stopped and hugged her family members one last time before running to her dad to apologize. 

Felicity and Lucian started tracking Udd down. They followed where he was last seen and soon they were joined by Dennis and Winnie. Johnny stayed behind for Mavis and Dracula. The former still profusely apologizing, for what she said the latter listening.

In the shadows, Udd growled. How dare that insignificant little whelp [his daughter] turn against him. It was time he got nasty.

 

He began to transform into a massive dragon with black tar like wings, fiery red eyes, sharp horns and fire that could melt almost anything. He roared so loud that all the people on board were startled awake, or jumped right out of their skin.

Felicity shivers in angst, knowing that her father transformed into a massive dragon. Her breathing became shallow, as she started to hyperventilate. Lucian started rubbing her shoulders supportingly. She calmed down enough to focus as her her scales started to show. She also grew in size. Her golden scale coat shimmered in the moonlight, as she roared mightily. Her horns sharp, eyes narrowed, and wings spread out. She snarled. She snorted out of her nostrils, in anger. Her fire breath was even more deadly than her father’s for it was fueled by love. 

Lucian looked at his massive companion and decided to change to. His hair stood on end, as his fangs grew longer and pointier. His humongous big wings emerged from deep within him as his eyes turned pitch black except for a speck of white in each pupil. His aura was dark and purplish and he snarled and roared so loud that Ericka could hear him all the way across the ship. 

Dracula perked up. His son had finally achieved his full dark form despite how scary it was. He quickly forgave Mavis, as they both rushed to where the roar came from. Immediately he saw a furious massive gold dragon and an even more furious vampire.

He chuckled as he to changed forms. His dark form allowed him super sight and immediate hypnosis of anyone that looked into his eyes regardless of how immune they were. His fangs grew longer, and his claws became pointier.

Winnie, unbeknownst to Dennis had also achieved her own dark form. This could only take place under a full moon. She instantly grew bigger, and her teeth became more gnarled and sharp, her claws become butcher knife sharp. Dennis just stared in awe at his zing before going full on dark mode like Dracula and Lucian he had the same experience but he was granted super speed and the ability to slow down time (HT2 reference if you’ve watched the movie) [it’s like a movie joke.]

Mavis also went dark, she was granted the ability to lift objects almost a hundred times her size.

 

Udd found Abraham Van Helsing cowering in a corner, just as he was about to gobble him up, Lucian used his super sharp claws to slice off Udds’s claws. He dropped the little man as he screamed in pain. Lucian started to gather energy in his palm as he was charging his dark energy for a mega blast. However he knew, that Udd needed to be significantly more weakened. He roared and out flew Felicity as she tackled her father and blasted a fireball straight into her father’s face. He groaned as his scales started to peel off. Dracula and Mavis were next and they pulled one of his horns off causing blood to spill everywhere. 

Udd cried in pain as Winnie bit his dragon feet he kicked her into a pole rendering her unconscious making Dennis lose it as he totally went all out and scratched Udd’s face and unfortunately for Dennis, Udd caught him in his claw and threw him hard, down to the floor. He then used his long tail, to throw Dracula and Mavis into the sea. Unfortunately they both hit the railing and Mavis fell unconscious while Dracula got a concussion. Fortunately for them Ericka and Rosalie and Vladimir were in a lifeboat already on the water to rescue them.

Felicity growled, “How dare you, you’re not even my father are you?”

Udd roared, “Of course I’m not. I stole you when you were just an infant. I also killed your parents!” He laughed evilly as Lucian unleashed his spirit ball (DBZ reference [sorta]) Lucian followed up with a kick to the groin (Oh yeah, I did it). Udd cried out in pain as he lay there deteriorating. Felicity unleashed the ultimate finishing move as she channeled all her rage, anger and love into one ultimate blast of fire. This fire was blue; the hottest dragon fire of all and she let it loose. The flames began eating away at him as soon as it made contact. Unfortunately, Lucian was caught in the crossfire and was severely burned. He coughed and sat up to see Udd, completely turned to a pile of ashes.

Felicity realized what happened and immediately rushed over, and started to heal his severe burns. She shrunk in size, as he was healed. He immediately embraced her once he had the strength to.

Winnie and Dennis finally came to and saw Udd was a pile of ashes and started jumping for joy as the both shrunk. Meanwhile the captain of the cruise was helping lift the lifeboat and soon a conscious Dracula and Mavis ran to Lucian to inspect him as well as Felicity. 

Lucian blushes because the truth was he had brought along an engagement ring he had bought earlier for another love, but she snidely refused his proposal before he could get her to stay, she jumped into another man’s arms (cheating) and ran away. The truth of the matter is he had zinged twice. He gulped looking to Dracula and whispered into his ear.  
Dracula’s eyes widened and he had a big smile etched onto his face. 

He kneeled down in front of Felicity. And spoke from his heart.  
“Sally Reviere Felicity,you’ve made me happy these past few days, I can’t imagine another day without you, you’re the light of my life and I love you with all my heart. Would you like to become part of the Dracula family?” 

Felicity was unsure but after seeing such warm smiles from her future family not to mention her husband. She giddily replied, “Yes!” And then before Lucian could process what was going on she jumped into his arms and he then tried to get the ring on her in their precarious position. He set her down before she fell and injured herself. He then slid the ring onto her left ring finger. 

 

They then kissed. Their love knew no bounds, as shown today against her bastard father...

Epilogue is next (hopefully your enjoying this story guys).


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a happy ending, for our hero’s. Also the note’s will be at the bottom of the Epilogue.

Epilogue

Felicity wore a white wedding dress as her hand ghosted to her abdomen. She was expecting a clutch of eggs. She had yet to tell, Lucian as he was getting his suit on and slicking his hair back with gel, as his father helped him with his bow tie.

Ericka was helping Felicity with her dress, as she had to tighten the back for her, but she was mindful of her daughter in laws eggs. Ericka stood back and admired her handiwork as Felicity looked in the mirror.

Mavis was busy checking things off on her long list of stuff before the wedding. Johnny was busy setting up his DJ equipment in the reception hall. Though he was having trouble, because he had so many wires. At one point he tripped over himself but he moved the wires off of him with his magic. Yep, Johnny, was now a vampire, and he was so stoked about that.

Dennis and Winnie were already married and they had pups on the way. Winnie rubbed her pregnant belly, earnestly. They were discussing names and such. Dracula emerged from the long hallway as he just finished fixing Lucian’s bow tie.

Ericka came out too and strode to Dracula and pecked him on the lips. Dennis shared a look and then stood up and made their way into the room where Lucian and Felicity were getting married. Already there were; Murray the Mummy, Frankenstein, Wayne and Wanda and their brood, Griffin and Crystal, and many more monsters as well as Abraham Van Helsing was there as a part of the groom’s family.

 

Dracula entered wearing the same attire to Mavis’s wedding he proceeded to sit down but then realized Felicity had no one to walk her to the end of the aisle and briskly walked to her room. He passed an equally fast Lucian whom was headed to the altar. They stopped to chat and Lucian nodded to what he was planning and continued on his way.

Felicity was waiting in her room as Dracula came through the door. Extending his arm towards her she shyly took it and stood up. They made their way to the wedding hall and stood before the rows of chairs leading to the altar.

The zombie composers began to play the Wedding March on their respective instruments. Every head of every monster, human or other sentinel being turned their head and stood up as the bride began to walk down the aisle.

Lucian felt weak in the knees as his soon to be bride walked down the aisle as graceful as a dove. He started to sweat profusely. Johnny whispered, “Hey it’s cool man, just do deep breaths you will be fine as long as you remain chill.”

Lucian gulped and took deep breaths as Felicity came to stand before him. Blobby, whom was the wedding officiate, began speaking in his gibberish language.

Finally, after a long ceremony, Blobby pronounces them as husband and wife and they shared a passionate kiss.

 

At the reception, Felicity and Lucian shared their first dance as a couple and then cut the cake, then it was time for the father daughter dance where coincidentally Felicity had no father so Dracula once again became her father figure even though he was now legally her father in law. Ericka was dancing with Lucian and after their song ended, Johnny surprised everyone with the Macarena song.

Everyone who was either was dancing and even still eating threw down whatever they were doing and begun to dance along. Felicity watched with curiosity as everyone was dancing to the beat.

Lucian stopped dancing and brought his wife into his side and taught her the steps and soon even she was fully immersed into the song and dance especially when the song was over she kept dancing. Lucian tapped her on the shoulder and told her the song was over.

Felicity blushes and immediately remembered something. “Lucian, I have to tell you something, can we go somewhere private?”

Lucian’s response was very sweet, “Of course sweetheart.” He led her into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

“Well,” she began.

“Yes.” Lucian said understandingly.

“....I’m pregnant..... and it’s yours.” Felicity’s hands started to get fidgety and anxious. 

Lucian was silent for a moment and when he registered what she just said he immediately started crying in happiness.

“Thank you, this is the best news I’ve ever heard, I love you.” He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Heads turned to the source of the screaming. Lucian came out excitedly carrying his wife in his arms. “Everyone we have an announcement,”

Johnny immediately cut the music and silenced everyone in an attempt to hear.  
Lucian continued, “we’re pregnant, well she is I’m not.” He laughed at that last bit.

Everyone was silent and still. Lucian started to get worried as was Felicity, but just then they heard thundering applause. Cheers and applause filled the room as Johnny ran up to congratulate the happy couple as did the rest of their family and guests.

Le Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next FanFiction will be about Lucian’s misadventures in parenthood. But I want to hear your suggestions below about what he struggles with along with his family and friends raising dragon/vampire hybrids. Also how many kids?


End file.
